


but i’m your idiot.

by emeryishot



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeryishot/pseuds/emeryishot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Minho fucking. Basically that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i’m your idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just literally porn with some fluff.  
> i don't write smut i don't know what this is i just felt like writing it so hey whatever enjoy.

“Minho. Minhooo. Oh my god. Minho, please don’t stop. Holy shit.”

Minho had Thomas bent over the table. His pants were around his ankles. Minho had taken the opportunity to get on his knees, hands grasping Thomas’ ass, pulling his cheeks apart as his tongue made his way inside the vulnerable boy. 

Minho pulled back for a second, but Thomas wrapped is hands around the back of the other boy’s head and forced him back in.

“No, don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.”

Minho stuck one finger in his mouth, lubricating it. 

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Without waiting for a response, Minho stuck his middle finger inside the other boy.

“oh, Minho, oh my god, Minhoooo.”

Minho stuck another finger inside the whimpering boy and mapped out the inside of the boys tight asshole with his fingers.

Minho turned the boy around, and with his lips, kissed from his, now erect, cock, up his abs, in between his nipples, all over his neck, lining his jaw with his tongue, and up to his lips.

“Minho,” Thomas panted in between passionate kisses, “I’ve wanted this…for so long…mmm…don’t stop.”

“Thomas….I’ve wanted you…since the day I saw you…since I ran out of the maze the first day you got here.”

Thomas removed the other boy’s shirt and started to lick his nipples. It was Minho’s turn to moan, now. Thomas made his way down to the boy’s pants. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants to his ankles. Thomas took all of Minho in his mouth. Too fast. He struggled not to gag. He hadn’t expected it to be so big.

“Babe, are you okay?”

Thomas replied simply by wrapping him mouth around Minho’s cock again. He used one hand to rub the base of his cock while he continued to suck the tip.

“Oh Thomas. You’re so good. Holy shit.”

Thomas stood up.

“Tommy, we were just getting started, what are you doing?”

Thomas looked straight into the eyes of the other boy and, without wavering, practically begging, said, “fuck me.”

Minho’s eyes had ignited with passion. He lifted the boy up and laid him on the table. He leaned in to kiss him again, then he spread the boy’s legs and licked his fingers to lubricate his tight hole again.

Thomas tightened as the tip entered.

“Min,” he gasped.

“Just relax.”

Minho pushed the rest of his cock inside the boy. He delicately started thrusting in and out.

Thomas began to moan again, the only words that could he could muster were variations of Minho’s name.

Minho was thrusting inside him, but he had rested his body weight on Thomas and had silenced the boy with his tongue, again exploring the inside of his mouth.

Minho removed himself and lay down on the ground.

“Thomas, get on top of me.”

Without question, Thomas sat on Minho’s lap. Minho’s erect cock slid in between Thomas’ ass and Thomas grinded up and down on it as the boys lay intertwined on the ground. Thomas held Minho’s arms above his head and only whispered, “now I’m in charge.”

Minho moaned in complete and utter bliss.

“Oh god Tommy.”

Thomas licked his hand to lube up Minho’s cock, and slid the member inside of himself again. He grinded up and down, his own cock bouncing as he got into a rhythm.

Thomas leaned down and lined Minho’s torso with his hands until he made his way up to his mouth, when we leaned down and began kissing the jaw of the older boy. Thomas slowed down, he grinded his own erect cock against the abs of Minho, each boy moaning the other’s name into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck, Tommy, I’m so close.”

Thomas only went harder until he Minho tensed, and he could feel him come inside of him.

“Fuck, Min.” Thomas removed himself off the boy and lay next to him.

Minho was out of breath, hot and heavy. Thomas pumped his own cock, nearing orgasm himself.

“I don’t think so.”

Minho sat up, leaned over and started to jack Thomas off.

“Oh my god, Minho. Minho. MINHOOooooooo.”

Thomas came right as Minho had placed his lips around the head of the other boys cock. He felt Thomas surge and shiver as his cum hit the back of Minho’s throat.

Minho laid back down next to the other boy, who was still panting.

“We’re awfully good at that, don’t you think?” Thomas remarked quite smug.

“You’re such an idiot.”

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

Thomas rolled over and laid his head on Minho’s chest, whose arms were now wrapped comfortably around him.

Thomas looked up into that boy’s eyes, who was already looking back down at him. He immediately looked away.

“Hey what’s wrong?”

“Min. I think…I think I’m in love with you. And I’m not just saying that because you just fucked me, I’m saying it because I really do think-“

Minho cut the boy off with a kiss, and Thomas could tell he was smiling.

“You talk too much, Tommy.”

He kissed him again.

“I’ve always been in love with you. I’ll always be in love with you. There’s no one else in the world better for me than you are.”

Thomas smiled, and nuzzled his head underneath Minho’s chin, again.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”


End file.
